When manufacturing a stator of a rotary electric machine using a rectangular wire, and the like, a coil is placed in each of a plurality of slots in a stator core or a coil is mounted on each of a plurality of teeth in the stator core, and ends of the coils are welded to each other after all the coils are placed or mounted.
For example, in a rotary electric machine of Patent Document 1 and a motor stator of Patent Document 2, coils including rectangular wires are placed with respect to the stator core, and then ends of the rectangular wires of coils are joined through welding, and the like.